frozen?
by blackenrose
Summary: Narku pushed kagome onto the old rope bright with one of his tenticals. As she sat up a huge wave crashed into the weak bright sending her into the fast flowing river.“KAGOME!” yelled. . . .review please


Narku pushed kagome onto the old rope bright with one of his tenticals. As she sat up a huge wave crashed into the weak bright sending her into the fast flowing river.

"KAGOME!" yelled both inuyasha and kouga as narku laughed.

" what will you do? she'll be dead so will you save her or kill me? Kukukuku!"

"Wolf kill him!" inuyasha shouted as he jumped into the river to get kagome, hoping she was still a live.

He finally found kagome clinging on to a small rock in the middle of the wild river. Kagome was losing her grip on the rock her hands were cut. Her fingers slipped from the rock as an strong arm held on to her waist pulling her in front of who ever it was so there were taking a lot of the beating of the river and she could get hold of the rock.

Inuyasha held kagome tight with one hand and held on to the rock with the other. Which was hard when the river throw it self at his back sending ice waves throw him. The force of the river pushed him to kagome who was pushed into the rock. A wave smashed over their heads. Inuyasha put his chin on her shoulder "kagome, are you alright?" he said over the sound of the river. She nodded her head to cold to speak as another wave jumped over them.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" came a voice Followed by others. The pair looked to the bank to see there friends. Sango, mirko, shippo, kilala and kouga. Their were racing up and down the bank pointing behind the pair in the water. Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see a large piece of wood flying at them from the river. There moved away from the rock just in time as it crashed into the rock there were on. But In doing so inuyasha and kagome were sweep further down stream the force of the river splitting them up. Sending each on there own ride spinning, under or on top of the water throwing them at each other then pulling them apart before there know what's happening to them to do something. Eventually when Kagome came close enough inuyasha grabbed hold of her before the river could take her away from him again. The current was so strong inuyasha had trouble trying hold of kagome the water threatened to split them up. Kagome had swallowed a lot of water and was passed out inuyasha held her close and with all his might jumped out of the water. Landing on his back with kagome on top of him on the bank. She came to and moved off of Inuyasha just in time before her lungs emptied them selves of water. She felt like she must have drunk half the rive the amount she was spewing up. Once she was sure it was all gone her body stared shaking madly as she realized how cold she was and how wet she was. She curled up to inuyasha who after many temps to dry off doggie stiles was still pretty wet and Kagome could see him sharking slightly from the cold. He held her close to his body. Each other heat warming the other. After a while inuyasha stood up carrying kagome -who had fallen asleep in his arms- and found a small cave as it started to rain. He lit a small fire in hopes to keep them warm. Inuyasha found some old blankets and knew that he and kagome would have to take off their wet clothes so there wouldn't get sick.

Kagome was frozen. Inuyasha tried his best to keep her warm but he too was cold. They clothe still wet from the river. The weak fire was still alight to Inuyasha's amazement.

Kagome was rapped in an old blancket in front of the fire with Inuyasha sat behind her, trying desperately to warm her. He could hear her heart slowing from the cold. He felt useless. The other old blancket around him as both they are cloths attempting to dry. In a corner of the cave there had found. Just as it turned bittaly cold and started raining.

Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's stomach and back. He was losing her and he wasn't strong enough to stop it. He whispered in her ear. Hoping she could hear him.

Her heart stopped. Inuyasha panicked " ka-go-me! St-ay wi-with mm-me! Kagome!" He called as she head fell on his bare shoulder, dead.

Everything went black for Inuyasha losing her stopped a mental barrier. His demon side broke through. He held Kagome tight to his chest her back on his front. He places one clawed hand on her chest just where her heart is. The demon Inuyasha's eyes where red as normal but there didn't hold anger in them but lost, sadness.

Suddenly with a bid intake of air Kagome breathed her heart beat started slowly again. Once her breathing was more normal, she opened her eyes. Still, being clutched by her hanyou.

"In-inu-yash-a?" She stuttered being cold yet her back was getting warm. Her only replay was the demon Inuyasha rudded his cheek on hers at which she semen too relaxes. Knowing he was there. She didn't want to sleep it frighten her that she might not wake up but the smooth action of his hand on her stomach as it gently drew meaningless doodads making her sleepy and relaxed. Kagome was soon asleep in Inuyasha's arms again.

Not long after Sango, mirko, shippo, and kouga found the cave . Upon arriving there found both inuyasha and Kagome asleep near the remains of the fire. The only thinks covering them are old blankets their clothes' damp hung up getting dry in a corner.

Mirko smiled thinking of pervited things. Shippo was going to wake Kagome when both kouga and Sango stopped him. " Look at inuyasha, he is in his full-demon form if you wake him he might kill us all." Whispered Sango afraid to wake the sleeping demon who held her best friend so tiely in his arms, as if she was a lifeline.

Early morning came as s the others watched or slept as demon inuyasha slowly woke up nuzzling Kagome's neck making her giggle and squirm in his grasp. Taking this as a good sign he embraced her a little tigher and growled playfully still nuzzling her neck. Making her squirm even more but didn't pull away just giggle more.

The others watched in amazement knowing that the demon inuyasha was ruthless, and bloodthirsty towards humans and yet he was making one laugh. Kagome open her eyes and gasped as she saw everyone looking at her and inuyasha shocked. 'I don't remember these lot her when I went to sleep. And oh my where's my clothes!?' she thought turning red seeing all she was wearing was a old blanket which she healed to her chest. Kagome heard an angry growl in her ear as the others inched back in horror. Kagome turn her head to see the demon inuyasha growling at the others. He did know their were there ether he was to busy with kagome to notice that their wasn't alone. Kagome put her hand on his face as if to see if it was really there, he turned to look at her beautiful blue eyes and her loving smile.

"Inuyasha?" her voice was sweet like sugar. He huge her his eyes back looking at the others daring them to breath loudly so he could kill them.There didn't dare more just looked away, only kouga looked like he'd could kill and morku who had a perverted grin plastered on his face.

"Inuyasha," she whisper to him when there pulled away." I need the other you out hear."

On receving an angry growl she refrazed it. " please inuyasha, I would like to see the hanyou you, please." placing her hand back on his cheek again. He leaded into it and close his eyes as the red was replace with golden amber eyes . He opened them seeing his beautiful kagome smiling at him and behind her the rest of the gang all relaxing seeing it was safe to breathe again. " your alive!" was the first thing he said dragging kagome into another hug. "Of corse I am. I'm with you" she whispered to him hugging him back tightly. When there pulled away inuyasha moved one hand under her chin with one finger he tillted her head to him. When he gently placed his lips over hers. She kissed back. Both forgetting the others in the cave who found excuse to leave. Even kouga didn't put up a fight about the pair. He knew what inuyasha had done.even if inuyasha himself couldn't remember. He'd given away some of his own life for kagome. Kouga could never do that even for her.


End file.
